1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to dart games and in particular to a computerized dart game which has more than one microcomputer and which has a novel dart board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic dart games are known such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,057,251, 1,199,564, 2,808,266, 2,818,259, and 3,309,091 in which patents impinge upon a board so as to cause segments of the board to close a switch and wherein such switches are connected to components for registering, totalling and displaying the score of the player.